Wrapping Paper Not Required
by Arcane Desires
Summary: Clove refused to take part in Secret Santa, but someone didn't listen and gifted her anyway. Then her Santa isn't so secret after all. When she finds out just who gave her such an amazing gift, she reconsiders. Thing is, she has nothing to give Cato and what he wants is her. Maybe one day she can try to give him what he wants, for now he'll have to settle for a kiss and have hope.


**A/N: This idea came to me last night along with another story. Unfortunately, that one isn't finished yet and I can't post it. BUT this one is! So here, have some Clato christmas fluff just because I can and my brain demanded it. Merry Christmas, Happy Yule and have a good holiday whether you celebrate or not guys! Blessed be and good night to all! R n R if you want to? I'm really much appreciate it!**

* * *

Frowning, Clove stared down at the wrapped gift in her hand. It was long and fairly thin and to her surprise it wasn't wrapped in stupid, gaudy Christmas paper. It was simple black paper with silver swirls that reminded her of her blades.

There was no indication as to who had sent her the gift, but it had been left in her locker at the training centre so it was clearly something to do with that stupid 'Secret Santa' thing that most of the idiots around here were taking part in.

Thing is, she had refused to take part, finding it childish and annoying. She had no desire to befriend any of them, least of all buy a gift for them.

Curling her fingers around it, she moved towards the trash can and went to drop the stupid thing in. Sure someone had clearly taken the time to notice that she absolutely detested Christmas and all the happy crap that went along with it, but she didn't want whatever was in this damn box.

"Aren't you gonna at least open the thing and see what it is before you throw it away?" called a voice from behind her.

She turned, hand half way open and the gift almost on its way to trash can oblivion and glared at the blond leaning casually against the row of lockers. "Nope, not really. I told them I refused to take part and I wouldn't get anyone a gift if they included me. So it's their problem not mine."

She shrugged, moving to allow the item to slide from her outstretched hand and he sighed. "Jeeze, you really are cold as ice huh half pint?"

"Pretty much yeah."

She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. As soon as she was out of his vision, she captured the box before it sank into the mixture of filth she'd almost dropped it in. She had to admit to a large amount of curiosity now.

She ripped the wrappings off the package and quickly tugged the box open. Inside, in a custom velvet cut out lay a sleek silver blade. The handle was made of shiny black onyx with shimmery white looking veins and sparkles running through it. The imperfections made it look all the more beautiful, like the night sky dotted with stars both solitary and shooting.

The blade itself was intricately carved with the image of a panther, body stretched out as if it were brushing itself regally against an invisible wall. It might just be the most perfect present anyone had ever gotten her. It was the exact kind of thing she liked. In fact the only thing she liked was her weapons.

She glanced around quickly, noting that no one was around and pulled it from the box. She held it in her open palm, noting the perfect balance and the wicked blade, sharpened to perfection. She didn't feel guilty for not participating in the stupid thing, but she had to admit, she absolutely adored this gift.

Frowning, she gripped the handle tightly in one hand and bent to pick the wrapping back up, searching it inside and out for some sign as to who had given her the damn thing. There was nothing, not a damned thing to lead her to who had gifted her this dagger except for the fact that they knew exactly what she'd like and had obviously spent good money on getting her it.

Which begged the question, who in the hell knew her well enough to get her something like this? She scowled and put her back to the lockers. Closing her eyes, she squeezed the knife handle and banged her head against her now closed locker.

"So you like it then?" asked an amused and very smug sounding voice.

She knew that voice. She'd heard it only moments ago. Flicking her gaze up, she met his eyes and narrowed her own at him. His question and the way he said it, left her in no doubt as to the identity of her Secret Santa.

"You did this?"

He shrugged, placing one hand on the lockers beside her head and reaching down with the other hand to take hers and bring it up into his view. He studied it closely, as if he hadn't seen it before and had it custom made, which she was damn sure he HAD.

Dropping her hand, he shrugged again and sighed. "It's what you like isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes and tucked the blade into the knife belt around her hips. "You know it's called SECRET Santa for a reason right?"

Why had he done this? Why such an elaborate and perfect present? Why was he admitting to her it was him and why… WHY for the love of all that was holy was he standing so damned close?!

"Yeah well, I figured it didn't matter. See, my Secret Santa partner refused to get me anything, so I kinda figured that any secrecy pact was sort of null and void."

He smirked at her and she frowned all the more. So HE was supposed to have been her Secret Santa too? And he'd gotten her what was basically a perfect present. Was she supposed to feel bad or something here?

"Yeah well, like I said, I refused to take part in this ridiculously corny ritual. It's their fault for telling you to get me something."

She took a deep breath and leaned her head back to stare up into his still smirking face. Why was he still happy about this? Wasn't he pissed she hadn't gotten him anything? Shouldn't he be?

"Maybe I knew that but I wanted to do it anyway?" He leaned in, until his face was inches from hers and she shifted to move away. Instantly his other hand slammed into the lockers, effectively blocking her in unless she ducked right under his arms. "And maybe I was hoping you'd still give me something anyway."

"I have nothing to give you," she replied.

Her brow creased in confusion and he just leaned in until his lips were practically touching hers. "Don't you?" he whispered. "There's only one thing I want and I'm prepared to wait for it."

She blinked, heaving in a deep breath and stared at him in shock. Her? He wanted HER? How? Why? What the hell ever gave him the impression she'd be interested in a relationship with anyone, let alone him?

He was 18, over 6ft tall, outweighed her by about fifty pounds or more and had the world's most volatile temper. She was only 15, barely reached his chest at only 5 ft 4, and though she was comfortable with herself, she wasn't exactly the most sexy of girls.

Not to mention she was a bonafide psycho according to the rest of the world and she loved to fight. How on earth did he even imagine this would begin to work even if she wanted it to?

"I can't give you that," she replied, shaking her head at him.

"Like I said, I'll wait."

Normally he was smug and confident and arrogant, especially around the girls, and he was still all those things, but for perhaps the first time, Clove saw a different side to him. She saw him, truly saw him and it confused her. They were careers, they were trained to kill, to fight, to torture even. But never to love or care or how to deal with relationships.

Desires, wants and needs were pushed to the side in order to train harder, faster, stronger. It wasn't always possible sure, but they were taught to try and not let those things over take them.

"You'll be waiting a really long time. I don't do relationships, I don't know how."

She pushed forward, her forehead pressed to his and all but begged him to understand, but also to stop making her feel like she was stuck in a whirlpool and actually experiencing emotions. Which she really didn't like.

"I don't either. But I've learned about this thing called patience and I've done well with it so far. Like I said, I'll wait… However long it takes."

She could see the seriousness in his eyes, hear the sincerity in his voice and it baffled her. "You shouldn't." Her fingers moved down to brush the hilt of the blade in her belt and she glanced down at it, looking at the beautifully inlaid weapon. "I can't promise you anything."

She raised her eyes to his and he frowned, shrugged and then leaned closer, so that as he spoke his lips literally moved against hers, without actually kissing her. "You don't have to promise me a damned thing. Just… It's my choice to wait for however long I want."

His words stirred something within her and she huffed in defeat. Without a word, she wrapped her arms up around his neck and kissed him, hard. He responded eagerly, kissing her furiously and biting at her lower lip. She didn't get why he wanted her, but she could admit she liked the fact that he did and she thought maybe, she kinda liked him, or something about him anyway.

If anyone would ever be in with a chance, it was likely to be him. Probably anyway.

His tongue slipped out, tracing between her lips and forcing them open. She gave in, curling her tongue around his and letting him explore her mouth. God he was good at this and she did like kissing him. Or maybe it was just the kissing in general.

After a few moments, he seemed to grow bolder, and moved one hand to her hip, squeezing lightly and attempting to tug her closer.

She pulled back, out of breath and feeling a little too warm. She shook her head, slipping beneath his arms and moving to walk away. His head clanged against the metal lockers and she grinned over her shoulder at him.

"I told you, I can't promise you anything."

"And I told you, I can wait."

Sighing, she moved back towards the training room and fingered the new knife he'd gifted her with. He moved to much the same position as he'd been in before, arms folded across his broad chest and a smug smirk on his handsome features.

"By the way, you should try out that new knife of yours. Rumour has it, it's the perfect weapon."

She turned, looking straight at him as she backed into the training room and smiled. "Is that so? Well then the person who gifted it to me might get a really big present someday. If he's patient enough anyway."

"Well I think he just got one part of his present. He said he'd wait however long for the rest, apparently it's totally worth it."

His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and his lips curled up into that incredibly smug, sexy smirk she'd always found utterly obnoxious and yet oddly charming.

"Well then tell him to be a good boy and who knows what else he might get just for Christmas if he's really, REALLY lucky."

Her laughter rang through the room as she turned away from him and stalked inside. Maybe Christmas wasn't so stupid after all. Even if just one small present could change her life so completely. It might not be a bad thing. And maybe, just maybe, he'd get a little more of his present sooner than even he realised… But only if he was a really good boy that is.

Somehow, she had a feeling for what she'd just offered him, he might just be.


End file.
